


Hogwarts Solve It All

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has bad the Prophecy dropped in his lap and Hogwarts decided to help him out. Harry/Multi. Lemons galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Solve It All

**Hogwarts Solves it All**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: alright, this one uses my love of having Hogwarts alive. I’ve changed some stuff from canon to fit with what I want to do with this one too. This is a Harry/multi one, but not the usual ones I do trying out a few different ones though there may be few that I couldn’t resist not using of course. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry sighed as he laid back in his four-poster bed in the boy’s dorm of the Gryffindor tower. He was mulling over what the prophecy he had been saddled with meant and what Dumbledore meant by love. The old wizard decided to spring this whole prophecy on him just before the end of his fifth year after what happened in the Ministry. Thankfully there was no deaths on their side, but many injured. He had never been in love before, he wasn’t sure what it even felt like. Given how he grew up this was a very alien emotion really. He cared for his friends for sure, but love, he wasn’t sure about that. With a final deep sigh he rolled over and went to sleep hoping some kind of answer will be given to him in his dreams. Thankfully he learned Occlumency and was able to block his mind from Voldemort’s probe.

/Scene Break/

Inside a chamber at the heart of the castle Hogwarts stirred. She heard Harry's thoughts and felt for the poor boy. He had gone through so much crap, but still remained the same. He had protected her from great harm in the past and she thought it was only best to return the favor in some way. She began to hum as magic began to pour out. Tonight all of Harry Potter’s problems will be gone.

/Scene Break/

Harry opened his eyes and had to blink a few times. Here he was lying on a lounge chair. He looked around then noticed he was naked. He was about to yelp when he noticed something else. There was a head attached to a lower part of him, sucking away. Harry groaned as he felt the sensations and wondered who it was who was giving him a blowjob. He never had one before though heard much about them.

The head pulled up to reveal the face of Tracey Davis. Harry was shocked to see Tracey Davis, but before he could say a thing Tracey went back to work sucking him off. That meant all thought was lost to Harry as well.

“Shit” he groaned as he came and Tracey drank it up.

Then she got up and Harry saw she was just wearing a gossamer gown that she easily ripped away from her body. Harry just stared since he had never seen a girl naked before. Tracey’s body was quite lovely. She had firm B sized breasts and her pussy had a trimmed patch of fuzz that looked to be wet from arousal.

Without a word Tracy climbed on top of Harry and lowered herself down on Harry as she kissed him. Harry had to say this kiss was anything, but wet. It felt good. Mainly since it didn’t have any tears in it like his first kiss with Cho was. But his mind wasn’t just on the kiss, but Tracey’s pussy enveloping his cock, which was still hard even after he blew his load.

Tracey groaned as she raised and lowered herself on Harry doing all the work. Harry wanted to do something since it didn’t feel right for Tracey to do everything. He kept kissing her as he placed his hands on Tracey’s hips to help her some as his own hips jerked on their own accord. They went on like this with Tracey grunting and groaning and Harry in pure heaven.

Tracey threw her head back as she climaxed and Harry had to say she looked beautiful with her shoulder length brown hair flying letting drops of sweat fly about. Not a word was spoken as Tracey then kept going til Harry came too with Tracey joining him.

Then it all became a blur as Harry's vision swirled around him and when it stopped he was somewhere new. Tracey wasn’t there either. Harry got up wondering where he was. He noticed he was clothed though just in a robe and he was naked underneath.

“What is going on?” he asked himself.

He checked himself for his wand and found he didn’t have it. That worried him some, but somehow knew he was safe. So he decided to venture some to hopefully find out where he was. That’s when he heard the hissing of a shower. He followed the sound and found himself in an open bathroom filled with steam. Harry went in and found that it was Hannah Abbott in the shower. Harry's eyes traveled up Hannah’s lovely plump body. She had all those lovely curves.

“Oh, hello Harry” Hannah chirped smiling.

“Uh, hi” Harry said.

“Wash my back?” Hannah asked.

Harry just nodded and stripped out of his robe and entered the shower. He lathered up a loofa and began to wash Hannah’s back. Hannah sighed and cooed as he washed then when she rinsed off she turned to Harry.

“Now my front” she said.

Harry just stared at Hannah’s breasts for a few moments then his mind re-activated. He began to wash Hannah’s front trying to keep on task, but his hands had other plans and Hannah didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Oh Harry” she sighed as she snaked a hand out and grabbed a hold of his handle and began to stroke him. Harry was pretty hard by now. Who wouldn’t when you are in a shower with a naked girl?

“Urgh, Hannah” Harry groaned.

“Just go with it Harry” Hannah said huskily.

She then guided Harry to her pussy and when his little head touched the outer lips he pushed forward. Hannah gasped as she was being filled by Harry.

“Harry, oh Merlin, Harry” Hannah cried out.

All washing was abandoned as Harry pushed Hannah up against the shower wall and began to pump in and out of her. Hannah was holding on for dear life as Harry had his way with her and she was just a passenger. She moaned, mewled, cried all in pure unadulterated ecstasy. They kissed hard with Hannah trying to put all the passion she was feeling into the kiss and Harry returning it.

“HARRY!” she screamed as she came.

Harry groaned as he kept going through Hannah’s orgasm then fired off a load himself. He pulled back panting and Hannah slid off him and down to her knees. She then took his semi-hard cock in her mouth and began sucking.

“Hannah, urgh, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Cleaning you up silly” Hannah giggled.

Harry groaned some more as Hannah thoroughly cleaned him.

Again Harry's vision blurred and when it stopped he was not in the shower, he was dry as a bone and Hannah was gone like Tracey before her. He was naked though. He looked around wondering where he was now and what was happening. He didn’t think it was anything nefarious since what kind of enemy he had would do this to him? So Harry walked forward not feeling self-conscious about being naked. He found a sight on the bed that seemingly appeared from nowhere. On the bed was Cho Chang. She was naked as he was, but she was pleasuring herself.

Harry just stared. He couldn’t take his eyes off the sight of Cho masturbating.

“HARRY!” Cho cried as she climaxed.

Harry felt his cock jump hearing his name on Cho's lips.

Cho looked up and smiled at Harry.

“What are you waiting for, come here” she said as she crooked a finger at Harry the same finger that had been inside her.

Harry went to Cho and got on the bed. Cho put her fingers she had inside her in Harry's mouth and he sucked them clean. Then she pulled Harry into a kiss. A much better kiss than their first one. Their tongues wrestled with one another as Harry laid on top of Cho and his cock slid right in with ease since it was nestled between her thighs. Cho moaned as Harry plunged inside her.

“Harry, fuck me baby” Cho cooed.

“As you wish” Harry said.

He began to move and watched as Cho's face morphed into many expressions showing off all the pleasure she was experiencing. It was amazing and Harry had to say Cho looked so sexy with all the faces she made. Her biting her bottom lip like that drove him crazy as he bent down and kissed her again. Cho groaned into the kiss as she orgasmed. Harry's hands ventured down to Cho's chest and played with her breasts. He twiddled her hard nipples and this made Cho moan for more as she climaxed.

Finally Harry couldn’t take any more and he spewed his load into her. They laid there resting with Harry still on top of Cho.

“Am I too heavy?” he asked.

Cho shook her head.

“No, just right” she purred as she flexed her pussy muscles.

Harry closed his eyes and groaned and when he opened his eyes again his vision was once again blurred. When the blur stopped Cho was gone and Harry was now on a beach. The bright sun without a cloud in the sky blinded him a bit since he wasn’t used to this kind of weather in Scotland. The roaring of the ocean called to him. He got up and found he was lying face down on a beach blanket. And he was wearing a pair of swim trunks.

“HEY HARRY!”

Harry turned to see three girls. They were running up to him and his jaw dropped. The thee girls were Lavender Brown, Padma Patil and her twin sister Parvati. All three were wearing floss strings with tiny patches of cloth that barely covered their bits. Harry had never seen anything like this before.

Lavender’s big bouncing assets kept his attention though the Patil sisters’ assets were nothing to scoff at either. Lavender got to Harry first and leapt on him.

“We want to play” she purred as she grounded her mound on Harry's groin.

“Hey, share the wealth Lav” Parvati huffed playfully.

“I’m sure Harry as more than enough to go around equally, am I right Harry?” Padma asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure” Harry responded.

“YAY!” Lavender cheered then stripped out of her suit.

The twins took care of his trunks and Lavender impaled herself on Harry and began to ride. Harry just watched Lavender with the sun to her back it looked like she was glowing especially with her blond hair shining like that.

“She looks so hot, doesn’t she” Parvati commented.

Harry just nodded.

“You can touch her Harry, she loves to be touched” Padma said.

Harry's hands leapt into action with those words and were touching and caressing Lavender’s supple body. He grabbed a hold of Lavender’s bountiful chest and she squealed with delight.

“I love having my breasts played with baby” she cooed.

Harry kept touching her as Lavender rode him then she cried out her climax. She then kept going and bent down and kissed Harry, Frenching him. Harry Frenched Lavender back. Harry's hands still on Lavender’s chest plucking her nipples making her moan into his mouth. Harry groaned as he finally came. Lavender hopped off then collapsed in a heap, but very pleased.

“Who’s next?” she chirped.

Padma and Parvati looked at each other then nodded. Parvati pulled Harry up and on top of her. She was already out of her suit and quite ready.

“Fuck me Harry” she mewled.

Harry slid into Parvati and she keened loudly. Harry then proceeded to pump and Parvati moaned up a storm. Harry kept going then paused.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Parvati panted.

“Um, sand, doesn’t that hurt?” Harry asked.

“No, we placed charms on the sand so we won’t get sand burns” Padma said. “Didn’t you notice when you and Lavender were going at it?”

Harry shook his head.

“He was pretty occupied at the time Pad” Lavender giggled.

“Back to me, Harry” Parvati said turning Harry's head and kissing him.

Harry went back to his thrusting as he kissed Parvati. Parvati keened out an orgasm. Harry was sure she had burst and eardrum from how loud she was. But he continued to thrust in and out of her as Parvati moaned and mewled. Harry finally shot his load into Parvati. He was amazed he was still feeling fit given he just had sex twice in a row.

“Come with me Harry” Padma said as she tugged Harry off of her sister.

Padma led Harry into the water til they were just a little above waist deep and kissed him.

“Make love to me” she said softly.

Harry kissed her.

“As you wish” he said.

Padma smiled and then groaned as Harry inserted himself deep inside her. He was a bit surprised be hadn’t flagged at all. He was still rock hard. Harry found it was a bit hard due to the water resistance, but he found a pace that worked and Padma seemed to love it too.

“Oh Harry, Harry, mmm, so good” Padma murmured.

Harry peppered kisses all over Padma’s face then kissed her mouth. They kept going and going since it took a bit longer due to not able to go at full speed due to the water. But felt all so sensual to the pair that when they finally did come it felt so good.

“Thank you Harry” Padma said and pecked him on the lips.

Before Harry could respond his vision once again blurred. When it cleared he was not on the beach any more. No, he was in a very familiar classroom. The potion classroom to be exact. Harry looked around and found Daphne Greengrass there sitting on Snape’s desk.

“Well Potter, what are you waiting for?” she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Harry walked over and kissed her hard. He removed the robes she was wearing and found she was naked underneath. Harry took a good look at Daphne’s body. She probably had the best body in all of Hogwarts with Lavender being in close second. Daphne just looked too good to be even human really.

“Harry” Daphne gasped as Harry cupped one of her breasts.

She in turn took his hard cock and led it to her awaiting pussy already wet for entry. They both moaned as they joined. Harry then began to pump and Daphne moaned and cried out for Harry.

“Faster, fuck me faster Potter. Fuck me” she wailed.

Harry obliged as his head dipped down to taste Daphne’s jiggling breasts. Daphne moaned even louder at this. She pulled Harry from her chest and kissed him in a hard and passionate kiss, which he returned. She then climaxed and made Harry stop. She had Harry pull out and then hopped off the desk and bent over, presenting herself to Harry. Harry didn’t need any instruction and surged right in filling Daphne for a second time.

They went at it and finally Harry came with Daphne coming a few seconds after Harry.

“Wonderful” Daphne murmured.

Harry smiled as his vision began to blur. When it cleared he blinked and noticed he was in a place he was vaguely familiar with. It was the Slytherin common room. He hadn’t be here since he used the Polyjuice potion with Ron to sneak in to find out who the heir of Slytherin was in second year. Not much had changed though. Harry turned to the fireplace and found Pansy Parkinson naked in front of the fireplace on her hands and knees with one of her hands buried in her crotch.

“Malfoy not giving it to you?” Harry quipped.

“Potter, thank fucking Merlin. Finally a real wizard who knows how to fuck a witch right” Pansy cheered.

Harry was befuddled since this wasn’t the Pansy he knew.

“Well, what are you waiting for Potter, fuck me. Show all these assholes how to really fuck a witch” Pansy snapped.

Harry then looked around and found Crabbe and Goyle and then a tied up Malfoy, who was struggling against his bonds. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure, why not” he said.

He walked over and looking at Pansy. Sure, she wasn’t a great hottie or anything, but she had a nice body and she grew out of the pug face she had in first year. She had a tiny paunch on her tummy, but that wasn’t a deterrent. It actually was kind of cute in a way. Her breasts were a modest B and she had a nice trimmed fuzz patch. Harry got on his knees and slid right into Pansy’s ridiculously wet and tight pussy. Pansy moaned, no, wailed loudly as she was being penetrated.

“OH FUCK YEAH, THAT’S HOW YOU FUCKING MOUNT A WITCH IN HEAT!” she screamed.

Harry began to move thrusting in and out of Pansy’s willing body. His hands slid up and down caressing her backside and then her sides. He cupped and played with her B cup breasts fiddling with her hard nipples. Pansy was loving every second of it and urging Harry to do more.

“Spank me Potter, spank my naughty Slytherin ass” she urged.

Harry hesitated, but saw the look in Pansy’s eyes and knew she wanted it. He hated to hurt anyone even if it was Pansy. But he obeyed. He started off light, but Pansy cried for it hard so HarryHarry spanked Pansy harder and harder as she cried out in pure pleasure. Her ass was getting red, but she didn’t seem to want Harry to stop.

“POTTER!” Pansy screamed as she came.

Harry fired off jets mere moments after Pansy climaxed. She crawled so Harry slipped out of her and turned around and kissed Harry deeply. Harry returned the kiss.

Then his vision blurred again. When it was in focus again he found himself in the library and there he found two girls. They were Su Li and Morag MacDougal. Both girls were on top of a table in a classic sixty-nine. The girls were the same height with the only things separating them was Morag had a big rack for her size and her skin was slightly darker compared to Su’s porcelain skin.

“Harry, you’ve come to join us” Morag said after popping her head from between Su’s legs.

“Oh yes, Harry come join us” Su said as she slurped away on Morag.

Harry walked over and got on the table amazed how sturdy it was to hold all three of them. Harry was in position to go at Morag first. Su saw this and lifted her head up and spread Morag’s pussy lips as an invitation. This invitation couldn’t be ignored by Harry. He speared Morag and she screamed something in Scottish brogue that neither Harry nor Su could understand.

Harry pumped in and out of Morag with Su stopping him and have him pull out so she could suck on him then put him back in Morag. This just drove her crazy from all the stop and go so by the time she orgasmed she blew like a volcano. Harry fired his load into Morag and then pulled out sitting on his bare ass. Su got off of the unconscious Morag licked Harry clean before climbing on top of him.

Harry groaned feeling how tight Su was. She was so much tighter than Morag and Morag was fairly tight. Harry was also amazed that the very petite Su could fit all of his cock inside her and not have it come out of her mouth really.

Su rode Harry like a genuine cowgirl at a rodeo. She was riding Harry for all he was worth. They climaxed together and Su fell on top of Harry panting hard.

“So damn good” she panted then kissed Harry.

Harry returned the kiss. Morag had woken up and got kissed too.

And once again Harry's vision went blurry, but this time it stayed dark.

/Scene Break/

Harry awoke feeling good, no, feeling damn fantastic.

 _Was that all a dream, did I have sex with all those girls_ he thought as he got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once done he went downstairs and found Parvati and Lavender waiting for him.

“Good morning” Harry greeted deciding not to say a thing about his dream he had.

“Morning Harry” the two girls chirped then they kissed him. Lavender first then Parvati.

Harry looked confused.

“Come on Harry, can’t have everyone waiting” Lavender said.

Harry was confused by this. He stepped out and found some more girls he had become familiar with recently. Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Padma, Daphne, Pansy, Su and Morag.

“What’s going on here?” he asked perplexed and a bit scared.

“Simple Harry. Last night you with the help of all of us defeated You-Know-Who” Cho said.

“Huh” Harry said intelligently.

“After you finished with each of us” Cho said with a blush, “Hogwarts talked to us and told us what happened and why.”

“Hogwarts” Harry said.

“Yes, Hogwarts, Harry” Daphne said. “You see, Hogwarts wanted to do something for you since you’ve protected her from harm over the years and thought this was the right thing to do.”

“Um, so how does, um, me, um, having sex with all of you beat Voldemort?” Harry asked.

He was pleased that none of the girls flinched at Voldemort’s name.

“Love Harry, it was the love you showed to all of us you were with that destroyed Voldemort” Hannah said.

“Love?” Harry asked.

“Yes Harry, love. The pure love of two people joining in the most intimate act known” Tracey said.

Pansy squirmed a bit.

“Something wrong Pansy?” Harry asked worried.

“My ass is a bit sore from you spanking me” Pansy said with red cheeks.

Daphne and Tracey laughed at this as Harry's face went red.

“Spanking? We never did that” Cho said with an arched eyebrow and mirth filled voice.

“And with defeating Voldemort you also took down all of his followers that he had branded too” Su chirped.

“Huh, how?” Harry asked.

“Simple Harry. Voldemort marked all of his followers and that marked connected to him and I guess he used their life force to keep him alive. That’s why it took all of us. Voldemort kept drawing his power from his followers til there was no more and they all croaked” Morag said.

“How do you know this?” Harry asked.

“Draco ran crying to Snape about what he saw you and Pansy doing and found him dead” Daphne said.

“Well that’s after he was able to get free from his bonds he was in” Tracey added in.

Harry smiled. He was free.

“So breakfast Harry? I am sure you worked quite an appetite?” Cho asked.

“Yes, and after that I think we should all get to know each other better” Harry said.

“Sounds good, Harry” the girls chorused.

So Harry walked to the Great Hall with the girls who helped him save the world and beat Voldemort feeling happy and light.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: okay, I wrote this whole n one whole sitting only going back to it to make some corrections and stuff. Something that doesn’t really happen with me, but I am proud of it. Yes, my very first use of Morag ever in my HP stories. I hoped you liked her addition even though it wasn’t much. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
